Herculoids - A Chance Meeting
by GeistK97
Summary: Dorno is so young in the show and has 5 animal friends. He must have met them when he was little. So this is my take on how each of the animals were introduced to the family and soon becoming a part of it.


Ever wonder how Zandor, Tara, and Dorno came to meet Zok, Igoo, Tundro, Gloop, and Gleep? Well, these are my interpretations on how. Let us, BEGIN!

 **IGOO'S CHAPTER**

Tara and Zando were celebrating the birth of their son Dorno, he was about 3 months old now. The family had set up a small picnic on top a high ledge and just watched the night sky, just talking and being a family.

Suddenly the cliffs edge started to shake and crack. The canyon below rumbled and bits of the cliff they sat upon started to crumble. Dorno, who just a baby suddenly started to roll and it his bundled up for started to accelerate towards the cliffs edge.

Tara and Zandor, being too far away to do anything watched as their son rolled off the cliff. His wails echoed as his voice became to distant to hear. Tara collapsed in Zandor's arms as she cried her heart out. Zandor soon joined in, rubbing his wife's back in support and comfort, but also healing himself in the process.

"Come Tara, we must give him a proper burial."Said Zandor, eyes red with tears. Tara stood up to and the 2 humanoids made their mournful descent down the canyon.

The climb wasn't to long and the pair soon made it to the bottom. They looked around, preparing themselves for the bloodied up body that was once their son, as they started to carry on the search they heard something very peculiar. The sound of a child laughing. The pair was confused, shocked, and happy. The rush of emotions pushed them forward and the scene in front of them made their eyes widen.

Their son, who they presumed dead, was in the arms of a rock ape. The creature cradled Dorno close to his chest and rocked the kid back and forth with one arm, and used his other hand to play with Dorno, allowing him to grab his fingers. As the rock ape caught sight of Tara and Zandor the creature stood still, eyes evaluating them. Tara walked forward and pointed at Dorno. The rock ape looked down at the child in his arms and back at Tara. The rock ape smiled and walked over to Tara and handed her Dorno. Tara held her son close, not wanting to lose him again. Zandor walked up and put an arm around Tara's shoulder.

"Thank you." Zandor said, giving a warm smile to the stone creature. The creature smiled back and proceeded to walk away.

"Igoo?!" Dorno suddenly shouted. Though it was baby talk, his poor enunciations created this word. Dorno was reaching out to the rock ape and proceeded to cry every second he wasn't in his arms. Tara quickly looked at Zandor and all he did was nod. Tara handed back Dorno to 'Igoo' and Dorno immediately calmed down. The rock ape looked at Tara and Zandor and all they could do was smile.

"Welcome to the family Igoo". Tara announced, walking over and patting his stone-like skin. Zandor nodded and smiled once again. Igoo made a happy noise and carried Dorno in his arms all the way home.

 **GLOOP AND GLEEP'S CHAPTER**

Dorno had grown a bit and was currently a little bit over 1 year old. He could hobble along and talk slightly. Tara and Zandor, when searching for food would give the role of guardian to Igoo. The rock ape has been a huge help, serving as protection for the family and almost acting as an older brother to Dorno. He still couldn't talk well, but with his limited vocals, could still say 'Igoo'. Tara and Zandor had stayed to watch Dorno, as Igoo went to get food for himself, as he didn't eat the food the humanoids ate.

So Igoo was away while Dorno slept. Tara and Zandor were just enjoying each others company as Tara held a sleeping Dorno in her arms, rocking him. As they watched the sky turn to a warm gold and orange a sudden noise alerted them. At first they just assumed Igoo was returning. The bushes rustling caused Dorno to wake up, and Tara and Zandor knew that Dorno would want to play with Igoo, so they waited for the rock ape. But the rustling went on for a good 5 minutes, and that made Zandor suspicious.

"Stay with Dorno, Tara. I'm going to investigate." He said, sliding down to the ground and loading his slingshot.

"Be careful Zandor." Tara whispered, holding Dorno close to her and watching the bushes with a careful eye. Zandor crouched and slowly walked towards the bushes, which have not stopped shaking. He raised his slingshot and quickly pushed back the leaves with his foot.

But he didn't see anything. What ever was there wasn't there any more. Zandor looked confused and concerned, as what ever was there knew where they lived and knew to leave as they approach. Zandor started to walk away but as he got half way up the tree the bushes, the same bushes, started to shake again. Now Zandor was concerned. Suddenly, a strange gurgling noise emanated from the bushes and another set of gurgles, though a higher pitch, replied back. That was when Zandor realised that they were dealing with 2 creatures. Zandor quickly went up to Tara and Dorno to protect them, but to also get a higher vantage point to see what was inside the bushes. As Tara and Zandor watched the bushes Tara had loosened her grip on Dorno and the child crawled to see what was going on. As Dorno looked out alongside his parents he heard more bushes rattling from behind.

"Igoo?" Dorno said as he hobbled over to the opposite side of the tree and looked out. His parents letting him go as they knew the unknown creatures were in their sights. Dorno giggled and waited for Igoo to pop his head out the trees. Suddenly a beige colored blob slinked up to him and extended to the height of the tree, jet black eyes looking down at Dorno. Before Dorno could even make a sound the creature morphed half of its body into a glove and grabbed Dorno. The texture of the blobs body tickled Dorno and prompting him to laugh. Tara finally turned around and her eyes widened.

"Zandor, its has Dorno!" She screamed as her son was being carried by a blob. Zandor spun around and stood ready, blocking Tara from the creature. The creature gave a gurgled laugh as its attention was on Dorno. The thing backed away from the tree, Dorno still in its clutches and formed a hammock with its body, placing Dorno inside. Zandor and Tara were shocked. Suddenly, a silk texture grazed their sides and they to were lifted into the air. They turned around and were faced with an even bigger version of the gelatinous blob cradling Dorno. It laughed and formed into a flat surface and placed the 2 on it, acting like some sort of cushion or bed. Tara and Zandor were beyond confused, but glad these creatures didn't seem to want to harm them. Dorno was having a good time swinging on the blob, the creature high pitched chuckle signified it enjoyed it to. Tara and Zandor accepted their son has taken a liking to these creatures and even they were enjoying themselves.

"Hey Dorno, what would you like to name them?" Tara asked, looking at the 2 creatures. One giggling his heart out, and the other looking comfy and content.

"Gweep and Gwoop." Dorno said, pointing to the respective creature. Tara and Zandor chuckled, deciding to call them Gleep and Gloop, the smaller one being Gleep, and the taller one being Gloop. Igoo had come back and was confused, staring at the flexible creatures in awe and seemed to become quick friends with them, all 3 of them enjoyed playing.

 **ZOK'S CHAPTER**

Dorno is now 2 and can walk and talk much better. He is able to say words and follow his animal friends. Gloop was helping him walk faster, almost to the point of running, by holding his hand and following along, and when he fell, Gloop's soft body cushioned the fall. Gleep on the other hand seemed to be excited and did laps around Gloop and Dorno. Gloop was clearly an adult and Gleep was a kid. Gloop seemed more mature, while Gleep was the exact opposite.

Tara and Zandor were out hunting food again and trusted the animals into watching Dorno, who has become a little more adventurous. Gloop was always on watch, either making sure Dorno didn't wander off, or that nothing was going to attack their home. Igoo and Gleep on the other hand were occupying Dorno, the kid was jumping in puddles, as it had rained a bit yesterday.

"Wook at ma big spwash." Dorno said, soon jumping into a puddle and creating a slash. Igoo gave a cheeky smile and placed his hands over the water. Suddenly, he brought his hand down and splashed Dorno and Gleep, the blob not exactly taking a liking to getting wet suddenly. Gleep started to rant about something to Igoo, the rock ape holding up his hands defensively. Gloop watched so that they didn't get into a fight or break anything. But while he did that, no one was watching Dorno.

The kid wandered off into the forest and kept on walking, he enjoyed all the sights and took in all the smells. Then he came to a lake. To Dorno, the lake seemed like a massive puddle. The kids laughed and jumped into the water, the water coming up to his waist. Dorno crashed his hands against the water and created smaller splashes.

A sudden current dragged him out further into the lake and Dorno could no longer touch the ground. He tried to tread water but he couldn't, he didn't know how. He gave out one loud cry before being submerged in the water. As Dorno could see the corner of his vision darken something scooped him up and lifted him above the water. Dorno was gasping for air and he flopped his head over to look at his savior. He had expected Igoo, Gleep, of Gloop, but he wasn't expecting a dragon. Dorno tensed and watched as the dragon swam back to shore with his on its back. The dragon made him slide down its tail and lie on the floor to catch his breath and regain strength.

The dragon curled up around him and swung its tail over Dorno to provide warmth. Dorno sighed and hugged the dragon, dozing off to sleep. The hug caught the dragon off guard but he slowly relaxed. Suddenly, 3 figures barged through the trees, Igoo, Gloop, and Gleep were frantically looking around. They spotted the dragon and feared the worst. The dragon studied them before lifting his tail to reveal a sleeping Dorno with a smile on his face. The trio sighed in relief and thanked the dragon. Dorno still clung to the dragon's body and Igoo didn't want to wake him up. So what they all did was sleep there. The dragon lowered its head onto its claws, Igoo leaned against the dragons back, Gloop piled on top of the dragon, and Gleep formed himself into a blanket over Dorno. The 5 fell into a peaceful slumber. It wasn't long before Zandor and Tara found them and smiled.

"Looks like we have another addition to the family." Tara said with a smile. Zandor just chuckled.

"Yes we do Tara." Zandor replied back. The pair went back to the tree to leave the 5 to sleep peacefully. Not long after, Dorno was given the permission to name the dragon, which he replied with 'Zok'. Zok would curled up around Dorno and give him some low flying rides around where they lived. Zok loved being apart of the family.

 **TUNDRO'S CHAPTER**

Dorno was now 3, and could run. He didn't need help anymore. And he was given permission by his parents to ride Zok even higher. Dorno was playing with his animal friends while Tara and Zandor, again went to catch some lunch. Zandor and Tara had tracked down a few small mammals and birds, but they needed the main course. Tara and Zandor had split up, and when they found something they would signal the other by shooting an energy rock into the sky. Tara wasn't having any luck, only managing to find berries and fruits. She packed all her findings in a pouch and carefully carried it around. As Tara went along she heard some heavy laboured breathing. It sounded like something was hurt. As she tracked down the noise she found the creature that was making them. It was a rhino-triceratops and it had a nasty gash on its neck, its soft neck. Tara gasped and that alerted the animal that she was nearby. It tried to stand but its many legs buckled and it toppled back over. It whined and rested its head back down on the ground, breathing heavily and folding its frill around its neck, though it flinched in the process.

"Shhh, don't move. Here, I'll help you." Tara said quietly as to now stress out the animal. She took out some medicinal reeds and berries from her pouch and crushed them up in her hands. She raised them and watched the animal carefully. The animal didn't seem to trust her and bared its teeth.

"I want to help, would you allow me to?" Tara asked. The animal closed its mouth, softened its eyes, and slowly nodded, as to not disturb the wound on its neck. Tara nodded and slathered the mixture on the wound, earning a grunt as she slid her hand over the cut. Tara quickly pulled out her sling shot and this alarmed the creature, it starting to cry out and push itself away from Tara.

"It is alright, I am just signaling a friend to come help you." Tara said, backing up her words by shooting into the sky. The creature below then shot an energy rock from its horn a few seconds after Tara. She was stunned but interested and to what this creature can do. Zandor showed up and Tara told him all about what happened. Tara and Zandor guided the animal back to their home.

It took a while as the wound would be disturbed and he would stop for a few seconds for the pain to go away. As the animal cut through the trees with Tara and Zandor next to him there were a lot of staring from the other 5. The rhino-triceratops stood under a tree and went to sleep, wanting to sleep away the wound and the pain. The other creatures crowded around and inspected the new comer. Tara pushed through them and crouched in front of the animal.

"Sleep well Tundro." Tara said, petting his face. Tundro was the name Tara gavhim on there way back. It just came out suddenly when referring to the animal. After a few weeks Tundro had warmed up to the others, some taking longer than others, but in the end Tundro has grown to learn he could trust them.


End file.
